


A Plan B Worth Hearing

by gala_apples



Series: Kinking Deadly Class [4]
Category: Deadly Class (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Bisexual Male Character, Bondage, Crushes, Dirty Talk, Fingerfucking, Kink Negotiation, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:34:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25531417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gala_apples/pseuds/gala_apples
Summary: In order to get a few needs fulfilled, Billy gets dommed by Ms De Luca. His plan works, it does get a friend intrigued. Just not the friend Billy was planning on.Inspired by episode 6, Stigmata Martyr.
Relationships: Billy Bennett/Lex Miller
Series: Kinking Deadly Class [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1849930
Kudos: 27





	A Plan B Worth Hearing

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt submission for seasonofkink.
> 
> Look, in general I'm super against teacher/student things. That said, I couldn't be more delighted by the Billy/De Luca scene, and the follow up conversation on the roof. Ms De Luca can fuck right off, but submissive Billy will be pried from my cold dead hands.
> 
> Title from [Our House by You Me At Six](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4y5bw_Jpirs), which is such a good Deadly Class song.

After dinner Billy pulls out his essay about the history of the garrote. He’s almost done it -he found out some interesting information about the Thuggee cult of India that carried most of the minimum page count- but he needs to finish it tonight. As it turns out, King’s Dominion is a little more stringent in its grading than Lincoln High School was. 

Once he’s done, he heads for the roof. It’s not a Rats only space, but nearly all the people who come up here are cool in one way or another, whether it be skating, drugs, or music choice. Regardless of who’s up at the time, Billy’s pretty sure he’ll find someone to be entertained by.

It’s all but deserted. Maybe everyone else got bogged down by the heavy academic expectations too, because only four teens are out. All his friends, lucky boy that he is. Saya is laying out what sounds like the entire plot of Voltron for Petra, both uncaring about spoilers because Petra’s never going to actually watch it, and Saya is too tipsy from the red cup she’s holding to care about etiquette. Sure it’s in syndication, but the other two roof occupants wouldn’t know a thing about it. Marcus didn’t exactly safely watch cartoons in his boys home, and Lex must have watched British tv. Billy’s not going to finger wag, even if Willie would if he was up here.

Billy shoulder claps his hellos; Marcus against the brick wall, Lex on the air ducts, Saya and Petra on the sunroof. Once he’s passed by all of them he can climb into the gridwork of the radio tower. In a minute he’ll pour his own cup of Jack Daniels, but he wants to make sure he’s laughing and happy first. His shithead dad taught him a lot about drinking out of anger or depression, and Billy’s determined to never be that guy. 

As expected, Marcus and Lex don’t have much to say about the cartoon. Lex is uncharacteristically quiet, snugged into the v of the side by side curved ducts, looking for all the world like he’s in a hammock swaying gently in the breeze. Marcus is his brooding normal on the wooden stairs once he gets a refill. Billy’s half surprised he doesn’t actually have his journal out. It’s so fucking endearing the way he has no problem doing such a private act in public, even once you realise it’s because while being homeless privacy was an option he lost access to. Billy likes the sight of Marcus with a pen in his hand, probably too much. He likes all his friends probably too much. But it’s easy to plaster over Marcus and Lex and Willie with more appropriate thoughts about Saya and Petra and Maria, and it’s easy to prioritise Petra when Maria and Saya would be so scary to be in love with. Billy’s going to let Marcus handle that struggle, he’s going to focus on Petra.

Who, as he watches, is getting distinctly annoyed with the Japanese-to-American mistranslation about the sword’s timing. Billy channels his energy into playing with the girders surrounding him so he doesn’t burst into fuckin’ song about how perfect Petra looks when she’s annoyed. He’s playing it cool with her now, the best strategy to get her attention later. 

“Did you hear about my super sexy interlude with Ms De Luca?” he asks dangling from one of the diagonal beams, lifting his feet a little to pull himself up. 

“She had you hogtied and weeping with a riding crop up your ass,” Petra says with her usual scorn. Again, a deeply sexy reaction.

“You say that like that’s a bad thing,” he smiles. “Honestly Petra, I never expected you to be so prudish.”

Billy shifts his grip on the graffitied metal, but doesn’t drop into standing. He keeps his eyes on Petra so he can see her expression as she says “you have no idea the kind of sexual scenarios this brain has imagined.”

“Yeah?” Billy asks eagerly. One can always hope that a crush is wild in the sheets, but having confirmation sure is sweet. Too late her remembers that he needs to play it the fuck _cool_ , or he’ll never actually experience Petra’s sheets. She’s his best chance of getting a relationship at King’s Dominion, everyone else he cares about is impossible for one reason or another. He needs to be dismissive. “I mean, I don’t care.”

Lex snorts from his reclined position. “There’s no way you actually did any of that shite, mate.”

Billy rolls his eyes. “How would you like me to go about proving it? You wanna see the rope burn, the crop marks, or my loosened asshole?”

“Jesus,” Saya bitches. Makes sense. She’s a control freak, of course she can't imagine any of those things being anything but war wounds. Which they’re not. If anything they’re prizes. Billy’s pretty happy with the services received. Maybe it could have been better from some he trusted rather than just the toughest woman on campus, but beggars can’t be choosers and all that.

Lex opens his mouth to snark off, but no words actually get out before the door to the roof smashes open and a seriously fucked up Maria stumbles out. The next five minutes become the Maria Show as she dances with Marcus, kisses Saya obnoxiously, knocks the boom box over and propositions Marcus for sex. Even once Saya drags her back inside and away from witnesses, Billy and Marcus still have to work on downplaying it with Petra and Lex. Neither of them actually believe that it’s just another instance of Crazy Maria, but they’re smart enough to realise the possible repercussions for Marcus and promise not to tell anyone.

Billy thinks the topic is dropped until Lex approaches again. They’ve both brushed the JD and soda off their teeth and are changing into sleep clothes -Lex in sweatpants with a pocketknife in the pocket and Billy in just boxers, brass knuckles woven on top of his left hand- when Lex asks “But really, you did all _that_ with ‘er?”

“I genuinely don’t know how you’d like me to edit my answer for clearer comprehension. Is it that you need some British slang? She really pickled my hedges, cor blimey. That do it for you?” Billy’s had enough people ridiculing his sexuality for a lifetime. One of the last things his father ever said was accusing Marcus of being his boyfriend. That Billy’s bi is sorely not the point. The point is he’s sick of people shitting on what he likes. Whether it’s music or books or kinks or orientation, he just wants to avoid more fucking negativity. 

“Shut it, asswipe.” 

“Well, if we’re done this conversation now-” Billy begins to say while heading for the lightswitch, only to be cut off.

“Can’t guarantee I know my way around ropes better than De Luca, she’s kind of impressive at hostage taking. But no way she knows more than me about the prostate. She doesn’t fecking have one. Firsthand knowledge is everything, innit?”

“What?” He heard him, he just doesn’t trust what he’s heard. 

“If you’re really into submitting and getting things up the arse, I can think of no better candidate.”

“Fuck off Lex. You’re drunk.” This is a test. Billy has to react correctly, because he knows what could happen if he’s found out. Billy’s got a short future working for the mob, and it’ll get shorter if he ever hits on a fellow goon. The stakes here might be a little lower than gutted from throat to pubes, but reacting naively to Lex’s joke will get his secret blabbed and blow up his friend group.

“Billyboy, how long have you known me? Since when does sobriety or lack thereof make a difference to the way I act? But fine, love. Go on to bed, I’ll ask again in the morning.”

This time it’s Billy who can’t leave it alone. It’s one am, one thirty, two, and he’s still on his side looking at the Union Jack hanging on the wall. He’s been running his fingertips over the warm metal of the brass knuckles for ages, he almost doesn’t feel it any more. Lex has long since fallen asleep, light whistling snore and all. He’s lucky it’s not worse. King’s Dominion students have been stabbed over less than interrupting someone’s sleep with a terrible snore. Not that Billy would. He’s not a weak pacifist like Willie, but his violence isn’t as self-centered as most students here. He lays on his mildly lumpy mattress -last year’s was worse- and can’t stop thinking about what this morning would have felt like with Lex standing over him instead of De Luca.

At two seventeen, Billy cracks. He crosses the few feet to Lex’s bed on the other side of the room, and gives him a boot in the ass to wake him up. It’s not as much of a dick move as it sounds. Lex wakes up swinging. He does it every time anyone wakes him up. Billy hasn’t heard a lot of details of Lex’s pre-King’s Dominion life, but he’s gleaned it involves homelessness, a rowdy home, and some precarious couch surfing. There’s a reason for the pocketknife, after all.

“Just you, then, is it?” Lex asks rhetorically as he rolls over to assess his danger level.

“What did you mean, you’re a candidate? The fuck was that supposed to mean?”

Billy’s not sure what he’s expecting to get in reply. Lex could burst into mean laughter, he could punch him, he could remind him it’s a few hours still ‘til morning and when they were supposed to revisit this conversation. He just knows for the slightest off chance that Lex wasn’t being a sarcastic piece of shit, he has to do something. After all, it’s more interest than Petra’s ever shown.

What he’s definitely not expecting is, in one graceful series of movements several of their professors would be proud of, Lex grabs Billy’s wrist, yanks him until his knees are hitting the bed hard enough to make him drop, and stands so that Billy’s arm is stretched behind his back. It’s another quick movement and Billy’s left arm is behind him too, Lex holding him so that he can’t move.

“Tell me what you think I meant.”

Billy’s dick thinks one thing. The part of his brain that started recognising danger when he was six years old points out this could still all be a trap. If he doesn’t say anything, Lex will have to make the next move and reveal if this is the seduction Billy wants it to be, or the asskicking he’s sure he can withstand.

There’s the thud of Lex dropping to his knees behind him, then Lex’s right hand is feeding Billy’s wrist into the wide grip of his left hand. Lex has long enough fingers that he can totally encapsulate both of Billy’s wrists with just one hand. And that leaves the other free to dip into Billy’s boxers and touch his dick. 

“I’m only going to ask you one more time,” Lex says, hint of a threat in his voice. “What did you think I meant?”

“You- You want me like Ms De Luca did?” God, please. Please, if there is a God, or even if there’s not but there’s just positive moments accessible in the world. Just please let it be that, and not an elaborate prank.

“More, I reckon. But correct, Billy Bennett. Look at who’s not failing the class.”

Lex takes the chance to tug on his pubes. It hits Billy in the stomach as much as a kick from Victor would, if in a different way.

“You’ll pardon me, love, if I don’t have anything immediately prepared. I was not given a list of demands like Ms De Luca. We’ll just have to wing it, for tonight at least.”

There’s a few things Billy could dispute about the words being crooned into his ear. He’s not stupid to demand things from De Luca, for one, just gave her an offer her sensibilities were unlikely to refuse. And what does ‘tonight’ mean, exactly. But he doesn’t want any more words, not right now. He just wants to be touched, and held stiff, and hurt.

“Don’t move, there’s a duck,” Lex orders. Billy doesn’t let the criss cross of his wrists stray an inch as Lex stands up and turns the room’s overhead lights on. He hears some movement behind him, but doesn’t twist to see what Lex is doing. That’d be moving.

Lex comes back before Billy’s thoughts start spinning, thankfully. He kneels in close, so close Billy can feel Lex’s breath on his neck. He smells like everything Billy could ever want all over him. He has no right to smell so good, he uses the same school provided soap as any of the poorer students do. 

“Think for a second about your last scene. The bests and worsts.”

“What?” Billy’s never had a lover tell him to think about a past lover. It’s not what normal people do. 

“Yeah, it’s like reminiscing about the last gig you caught, innit? The shining moments, the things you would have changed on the setlist, that cool bird or bloke you met? Helps make up the mind for what you want next.”

When put like that, it makes a little more sense. Billy lives for concerts, good punk rock is like expanding his lungs. And he can say one thing for certain, he never once cared about what normal people would do while smashing in the pit. Maybe he shouldn’t now either. 

“The tying up was good. I asked her to call me rude names, but I guess that’s more fantasy hot than actual hot. Plus it sucked when I safeworded and she kept going. But the cropping was good too, and the uh, the fucking was-”

“Tell me, there’s a lad,” Lex instructs, taking the time to pull on his pubes again. The flare of heat is what he always thought sex would feel like.

“I fucking love getting fucked,” Billy admits. It’s only happened with one guy before. It’s much safer to just talk a girl into using a finger or two than risk getting his ass bashed into the concrete for guessing wrong about a possibly interested guy. 

“Thought that was lube coated kleenex in your rubbish bin. We’ll get to it, promise. But first!”

Lex doesn’t finish his sentence, but he does rearrange Billy’s arms so he’s right knuckles to left elbow and vice versa. Lex wraps a silky cord first around his right wrist, then takes his time building knots that span the distance of his arms and culminate at the right. Billy tries to pull out of the restraints, on instinct alone, and is strangely relieved when he can’t move an inch. He doesn’t want to move, wants to feel safe and certain in the idea that someone’s got him. 

Billy spends the next few minutes melting into the inability to resist. Not that Lex is doing anything insane, he’s just stroking his shoulders and biceps, stroking and scratching. Making sure Billy feels every inch of his arms, and their total immobility. Only when Billy is liquid butter in a dish does Lex take the time to tug his boxers down his hips.

“Oh, what a gorgeous present for me,” Lex snarks, curling his hand around Billy’s dick. Billy doesn’t jerk into the grip, but he can’t help the sigh that ripples through him. “You little slut, giving me the best things with a bow on top. I’d unwrap you, but we both know a ropewhore like you wouldn’t want that.”

Billy shudders. He thought it was a tried and failed kink, but maybe slut just makes a better rude name than ‘hairless scrotum’. 

Billy doesn’t know if Lex guesses the location of his lube -dresser drawer, not exactly an original hiding spot- or gets his own. He didn’t try to watch, just waited as Lex’s hands left him. He’s rewarded with slickly cold palms on him, two at once. Lex has his dick in hand, again. It feels all the better for being more of a glide, but the real new sensation is Lex’s left hand on his asscheek, pulling them apart. The grab is sexy, and the intent behind it is sexier. Lex wouldn’t have a hand on his ass if he didn’t plan to play with it.

“Brace against the bed, would you, Billy love? I don’t want you collapsing as I stretch you open like you need me to.”

He lets his torso fall, as ordered. Lex’s blankets smell like him too, utterly intoxicating. Billy shudders as Lex’s wet palm drives up his back, taking a moment to push a shoulder down, before relocating back to his ass. Two fingers dance up and down his crack, and Billy can’t stop the profanity that leaks from his lips. 

“Yeah, that’s it. Craving it, aren’t you darling? You’re so hot when you’re a whore.”

Is he? He wants to be. He knows he’s not hot when he’s clingy, over romantic. Billy’s been told that before Petra too. A punk boy with abusive parents isn’t supposed to feel so many gentle feelings. No wonder his psyche’s all fucked up and he wants the people he cares about to kick his ass. It gives him an outlet.

It’s deeply satisfying to have two fingers plunging into him. There’s no sense of discomfort, because as Lex has coaxed out of him, this is something Billy likes. It makes the masturbatory routine more often than not. It always feels different when it’s someone else doing it though. Doing it _to_ him, not giving him a choice in the depth or speed or stretch, just making him trust that they'll get the job done.

“Do I have to tell you when you can come? Are you that kind of a good slut, one who’s had so much practice he knows how to control his body like that? Or are you just going to let go?”

There’s a Catch 22 in that, Billy thinks hazily. Asking him if he can control his orgasm, or if he’ll come this second. Generally speaking Billy’s too positive for torturing himself with logic loops. In this he can make an exception, however. Billy lets himself buck forward into Lex’s hand once, and then he’s spilling all over his roommate’s knuckles.

“I’d come on your bound arms, but I can’t afford to keep replacing rope every time you want to open your legs,” Lex comments. Billy knows it’s bullshit. There’s no way he wouldn’t just steal more from the school’s stockroom, or even request it above board, saying his got lost or burnt up or something. It’s a needed supply for classes, they have to provide him with more. But he doesn’t say that. There’s not a contrary bone in his body right now. He’s not sure there’s any bone at all, actually. He’s a puddle of post sex goo, far more so than he was with De Luca this morning. Lex did good work, and he’s earned whatever kind of comeshot he wants.

Weird though, that what he picks is standing up and jizzing on Billy’s neck and the back of his skull. “Really?”

“You’re going to wash it tomorrow anyway,” Lex answers, unrepentant. Like Billy won’t have to be careful to make sure no other guy sees fucking come on him where it’d be anatomically impossible to have done so himself.

“Yeah, unlike you and your nasty Elmers glue spikes,” Billy replies with instead, because for some reason he’s not all that upset by the idea of darting through the halls in the morning with Lex’s come dried on him. He’s dead if anyone finds out, but it makes him feel more alive to be desired like this.

As Lex begins to uncoil the rope from his forearms, he asks a bizarre question. “You going to sleep in my bed tonight?”

“Huh?”

“It wasn’t the roughest scene I’ve dealt cards in, but everyone needs aftercare.”

“De Luca kicked me out right after,” Billy answers.

“Yeah, and she also ignored a safeword. I’d run her up the pike for dereliction of duty, if I could.”

“She’d murder you in a heartbeat.”

“Hence the hypothetical, love. Now, am I helping you to your bed, or mine?”

“Yours,” Billy decides. If he smears jizz all over Lex’s pillow as he naps before class, well, the Brit deserves it for his weird ass comeshot. Besides, it’d be nice to be snuggled against someone like that. It’s been a while since backyard sleepovers with Morgan to avoid drunken parents, the both of them crammed into a single sleeping bag. Everything in his life has changed since then, but this is one thing he might be able to have again.


End file.
